


Na koniec

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [28]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Fluff, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, patos tak lekko, prompty, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Jak zawsze - Jen chciała po prostu głośno wyrazić swoje zdanie. Poza tym jest specjalistką od zachowań międzyludzkich w odróżnieniu od nich.





	Na koniec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> A is a Marvel fan and B is a DC fan, C doesn’t care either way and always mixes them up
> 
> 23.10.16 - 20:00

Moss kiwał się w przód i w tył jak zawsze, kiedy natknął się na coś, czego jego umysł nie ogarniał. Jen nigdy nie wiedziała czy bardziej chciała go przytulić, czy walnąć w łeb. W stosunku do Roya nigdy nie miała podobnych wątpliwości. Może przez to, że ten cwaniak zawsze zachodził jej za skórę specjalnie, podczas gdy Moss po prostu był niedostosowany społecznie.

Co nie znaczyło, że miał prawo właśnie po raz kolejny wytykać jej błąd w rozumowaniu.

Może nie znała się na całym tym informatykowaniu, ale miała inne zdolności, których oni nie posiadali.

\- Skoro jesteście takimi specjalistami od wszystkiego… - zaczęła, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. – Może powiecie mi od której tej historyjki obrazkowej powinnam zacząć, żeby zrozumieć was lepiej? – spytała, doskonale wiedząc, że to początek nerdowskiej apokalipsy.

Moss przestał się nagle kiwać i spojrzał na Roya z czystym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Przyrzekali jeszcze tak niedawno, że już nigdy nie poruszą tego tematu. Doszli do tego po tym jak Moss zapowietrzył się i nie odpowiadał przez dobrą godzinę, a Roy rozpłakał się jak dziecko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie wygra tego starcia.

Jen pojęcia nie miała dlaczego tak ważnym było czy DC czy Marvel wiodło prym. Wiedziała jednak, że Moss bał się faceta imieniem Batman, a Roy uważał za niemożliwe istnienie milionera, który byłby jednocześnie geniuszem i nie mógł odpędzić się od panienek. Jen z chęcią poznałaby go, ale z jej szczęściem facet byłby kobieciarzem. Albo miałby jakiś dziwny fetysz.

Moss bez słowa wstał i ze spuszczoną głową zaczął wycofywać się z pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Roy był ten jeden raz zajęty pracą – tak jak powinien. Jen widywała ich jednak każdego dnia i doskonale wiedziała co robią.

\- O nie – warknęła. – Myślicie, że jesteście tak mądrzy? Wyjaśnicie to sobie tu i teraz – rzuciła, stając Mossowi na drodze.

I była pewna, że informatyk miał właśnie przed twarzą największy postrach mężczyzn. Specjalnie ubrała się do pracy tak, aby  kawałek jej koronkowego stanika wystawał. Miała nadzieję, że jeden z menadżerów z wyższego piętra znowu zabłądzi do nich. Roy ostatnio żartował, że zmienił plany budynku – tak dla zabawy. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że panienki z księgowości do nich zajrzą, ale jak do tej pory żaden z jego tajnych planów się nie powiódł.

Moss próbował ją obejść, ale zrobiła krok w bok. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytał Roy takim tonem, jakby właśnie niszczyła coś tam to takie w komputerze, które było dla nich ważne.

Albo zresetowała ich wyniki w Arkanoid.

\- Bo myślicie, że jesteście tacy mądrzy – warknęła. – Ciągle dokuczacie mi, bo nie wiem nic z tego… - zaczęła i machnęła ręką na ten rozgardiasz. Wszędzie walały się kable. – A potem dokuczacie mi, bo chcę dla siebie czegoś lepszego. Kogoś… - urwała i wzięła głębszy wdech. – A sami nie macie dość odwagi stawić sobie czoła. Moss, może tak przestałbyś zamykać się w swoim świecie? A ty Roy? To żałosne, że uganiasz się za kobietami, które mają jedynie ochotę oskarżyć cię o molestowanie seksualne, kiedy tak naprawdę znieść potrafi cię tylko Moss – rzuciła.

W ich biurze zrobiło się nagle przerażająco cicho. Dobrą sekundę potem trzask przeciął powietrze, mówiąc jej dosadnie o tym, że Roy przez ten cały czas grał na komputerze.

Nie wiedziała czy właśnie miał nastąpić koniec świata, ale nie obchodziło jej to.

\- A ty… - zaczął Roy, strategicznie unikając wzroku Mossa. – A ty… A ty też nie jesteś całkiem taka normalna – wyrzucił jej. – Wczoraj widziałem jak grałaś w węża! Jesteś taka sama jak my!

\- Nie zagalopowuj się – ostrzegła go, chociaż nie miała już żadnej karty przetargowej.

Moss podniósł swoją głowę, spoglądając na nią spode łba.

\- I mogłabyś przestać chodzić tak ubrana i rozglądać się za facetami, bo tak naprawdę znieść potrafimy cię też tylko my. I docenić – powiedział Roy już odrobinę ciszej.

 


End file.
